The present invention relates to a novel and useful door lamination structure.
Non-metallic doors are normally formed from wood and plastic materials. Doors of this type must be finished to protect the non-metallic core and to produce a desired finish which has aesthetic appeal. For example, many door cores are painted with oil or water based paints. Unfortunately paints are a major source of air pollution, the use of which is closely monitored by air quality authorities in many jurisdictions. Volatile organic components in paints (VOCs) are calculated cumulatively to create limits in their use. Needless to say, the use of the paints when manufacturing doors can prove extremely costly when the avoidance of air pollution is factored in to the total cost of such an operation.
Plastic films have been vacuum formed over door cores, but the application of such films has resulted in formation of butt joints at corners of the door structure. In many cases, such butt joints are not acceptable from an appearance standpoint. Although molding has been employed to cover unsightly joints, such a solution is expensive and labor intensive. A door lamination structure which is capable of using film material to produce an aesthetic and adequately protected door surface would be a notable advance in the building materials field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful door lamination structure is herein provided.
The door lamination structure of the present invention utilizes a core member which may be of a wood, plastic, ceramic, or other generally non-metallic materials. The core includes a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface. The first and second surfaces generally serve the as front and back of the door. An endless third surface is positioned between the first and second surfaces and normally lies against a doorframe when the door is installed. A groove is formed in the endless third surface between the first and second surfaces. The groove extends at least partially about the endless third surface. An open chamber or recess in the core is formed by the groove.
A first sheet of protective material is placed over the first surface of the core such that a portion of the first sheet lies over the endless third surface of the core. Likewise, a second sheet of protective material is placed over the second surface to also overlap the endless third surface. The edges of the first and second sheets terminate in the groove. Fastening means is employed for securing the first and second sheets to the chamber of the groove. Such fastening means may take the form of a spline or other continuous member which locks the edges of the first and second sheets to the groove chamber. Thus, when the spline is placed in the groove along the endless third surface of the door, a closed chamber is formed. The edges of the first and second sheets may lie within the chamber formed by the groove in overlapping fashion. Thus, the wall of the groove and the second sheet of material would lie on either side of the first sheet of material within the chamber formed by the groove. At this point, the protective sheets are vacuum formed or glued under the influence of heat to the core of the door.
The spline, which serves as the fastening means, may lie flush with the endless third surface. In certain cases, the spline may lie below the endless third surface. Moreover, the spline may extend from the groove outwardly from the endless third surface to form a seal such as a weather stripping between the door and the frame of the door when the door is in that position relative to the frame. The spline, thus, forms a heat barrier. In certain cases, the spline may be constructed of intumescent material which would form a smoke barrier in the case of a fire. Of course, such intumescent material would expand into a position which extends completely around the door core.
In certain designs, the first and second sheets of material may include surfaces which are visible when the laminated door is completed, that are each of a different characteristic. That is to say, the first sheet of material may be of a certain color, while the second sheet of material may be of a different color or of a different surface characteristic. In any case, the finished structure of the door of the present invention would provide a rounded or xe2x80x9ceasedxe2x80x9d edge at the corners at both sides of the door.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful door structure has been heretofore described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a door lamination structure which eliminates on unaesthetic joints between film laminations at the edge portions thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door lamination structure which eliminates painting and the burden and expenses involved in controlling air pollution sources by the use of paints.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a door lamination structure which provides superior protection to a door core and exhibits aesthetic appeal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door lamination structure in which a pair of sheets of protective material terminate in a groove around the edge portion of the door and are held at that position by a spline which may also serve as weather stripping.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a door lamination structure which is capable of providing a smoke barrier in the event of a fire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door lamination structure which is relatively simple to manufacture and assemble.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.